RWBY Wiki:User Rights Nominations
Suggested Prerequisites for Nominees ''Due to the fact that the wiki and RWBY itself are relatively young, the prerequisites are '''strongly recommended''' but are not a definitive requirement for nomination and can be overlooked for outstanding nominees.'' Chat Moderator *Be a member of the wiki for at least 4 months. *Be fairly active on chat. *Have not been banned from chat for a duration longer than one day in the last month. Rollback *Have made at least 100 '''mainspace''' edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least three months. *Have not been blocked within the last month. Administrator *Have made at least 400 '''mainspace''' edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least five months. *Have not been blocked within the last three months. Bureaucrat *User has been an administrator on the wiki for at least three months. Nominations for the Removal of User Rights Since nominations for the removal of users may require extensive evidence and include several different points, they are often too large to be put on this page. Instead, nominations for the removal of a user's rights are to be made in either a blog of forum. Similar to the process of nominating users for rights, the decision will be based upon a majority vote by registered users. Since bureaucrat rights can only be removed by Wikia Staff or the user themselves, nominations for the removal of user rights of a bureaucrat will be forwarded to Wikia Staff. If administrators and bureaucrats feel that a user is actively causing harm with their rights (such as a moderator banning several users for no reason, or a rollback reverting several users' edits for no reason), they may temporarily remove the user's rights until a vote on the nomination is decided. Sample Nominations ''Username of Nominee'' '''Nominator:''' ''Username of Nominator'' '''Reason for Nomination:''' ''Detailed reasoning as to why the user should have these rights and how they can benefit the wiki.'' Support '''1: Support:''' ''Reasoning for your support, followed by signature.'' :''Comment on a vote if necessary.'' '''2: Support:''' ''Reasoning for your support, followed by signature.'' Oppose '''1: Oppose:''' ''Reasoning for your opposition, followed by signature.'' :''Comment on a vote if necessary.'' '''2: Oppose:''' ''Reasoning for your opposition, followed by signature.'' ''See [[RWBY_Wiki_talk:User_Rights_Nominations|the archive of past nominations]] for more examples.'' Chat Moderator Rollback [[User:Darkness Inferno|Darkness Inferno]] '''Nominator:''' [[User:Gastropod|Gastropod]] '''Reason for Nomination:''' Darkness Inferno is an established user with an excellent track record, and has maintained a consistent level of activity on the Wiki for quite some time. His edits are without exception incredibly productive and he has been at the forefront of creating several high-content pages like the [[Inconsistencies]] page. He is also active in the community, and has performed his duties as a chat mod with the same zeal and enthusiasm that I believe he will also display as a rollback user. Support #'''Support: '''100% Support! Logan has a history of making valuble edits, and has been involved in the process of creating many different sections of the WIki. Nobody on this Wiki deserves the position more than he. [[User:Minomelo|Minomelo]] ([[User talk:Minomelo|talk]]) 21:00, January 16, 2014 (UTC) #'''Support: '''Full support. He has some fair experience in editing and has notably created the Inconsistencies pages. To wit, he's an invaluable member of the wikia. Once he's proven to be good as Rollback, I will recommend him for admin work some months later. (PS. Would his Rollback position affect his current Chat Mod position?) [[User:Maki_Kuronami|The Intellectual Rapist]] http://images.wikia.com/rwbyfanon/images/thumb/0/09/One_winged_eagle.png/25px-One_winged_eagle.png ([[w:c:doom:User talk:Maki_Kuronami|argue]]) 03:27, January 17, 2014 (UTC) #'''Support:''' As I have stated in the past, Dark is an excellent choice for rollback. To the above user, Rollback rights would not have any effect on his Moderator position. Lazy sig ([[User talk:Sgt D Grif|talk to Grif]]) 05:00, January 17, 2014 (UTC) #'''Support''': The user is very active and has contributed much to the wiki. Opposte #'''Oppose:''' [[User:Pyrrhomaniac|Pyrrhomaniac]] '''Nominator:''' [[User:Maki Kuronami|Maki Kuronami]] '''Reason for Nomination:''' Pyrrho's been doing some grammar fixing on the same level as Minomelo for a couple of months now. He was far active last November, now he's a bit on the semi-active state, but his work is definitely appreciative. I think he deserves at least a position here once he becomes a bit more active. Support #'''Support: '''I disagree with some of the other points made so far. Pyrrho has been pretty active recently, making a number of strong grammatical edits. He has my full support to be promoted to Rollback. [[User:Minomelo|Minomelo]] ([[User talk:Minomelo|talk]]) 18:36, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Oppose #'''Oppose:''' This is only barely an oppose, I fully agree with Maki's points and think that maniac would be worthy of the Rollback position, but only once he becomes reasonably active in mainspace again. 18:10, January 16, 2014 (UTC) # As Dark said, the user looks good, but is very inactive in the main lately. Administrator [[User:Minomelo|Minomelo]] '''Nominator:''' [[User:Gastropod|Gastropod]] '''Reason for Nomination:''' Put simply, Mino is a machine. His edit history is outstanding, especially when one considers the short period of time in which they were made. It is not an exaggeration to say that his diligence and commitment to maintaining a high standard on the Wiki is second to none. While Mino hasn't been around quite as long as other candidates for the position, I don't think one can overstate the value of his previous work or the potential of his future contributions. He is also active on chat and has established experience as a rollback. Also, re-stating the general need for admins at this time: We have none at the moment. Appointing additional staff should be part of any preparation for Volume 2 and the accompanying increase in activity. Support #'''Support:''' Beyond the simple fact of his state as an edit machine, Mino is also well-loved by the community. He has been on for not as long as others, but already holds a place among the community as a chat personality, even going as far as to be the center of chat memes. He edits like a machine, gets along with the community, and has the respect of many (myself included). While this may seem like a sudden or premature promotion, I don't see any reason why he's not a good fit, if not today, maybe sometime soon! [[User:XenotheWise135|XenotheWise135]] ([[User talk:XenotheWise135|talk]]) 14:05, January 16, 2014 (UTC) #'''Support:''' From the fanon wiki, we have SelenaZephyr. In the canon wiki, we have Minomelo. They both share one characteristic: Both fulfill their duties properly daily. As per Gastropod's point, we have a shortage of admins right now, and Mino would do well as an admin. In fact, since he's the first admin since Grif became a Bureau, I'd also vote for him as the head admin for the future upcoming admins in time for Volume 2. [[User:Maki_Kuronami|The Intellectual Rapist]] http://images.wikia.com/rwbyfanon/images/thumb/0/09/One_winged_eagle.png/25px-One_winged_eagle.png ([[w:c:doom:User talk:Maki_Kuronami|argue]]) 14:59, January 16, 2014 (UTC) #'''Support''': Mino is a good community member and a strong editor. #'''Support''': Mino has been a rollback since the last couple of weeks, and has proven once again he is valuable for the Wikia. His "Edit rate" is even higher than that of mine, and worked on a few Wikia projects aswell. As per above, I support this. 18:19, January 16, 2014 (UTC) #'''Support''': In light of mino's general work about the wiki before and after his move to rollback, and the general lack of Admins I support this. 05:06, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Oppose #'''Oppose:''' Bureaucrat